


Next Contestant

by Not_that_kinda_gurl



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_that_kinda_gurl/pseuds/Not_that_kinda_gurl
Summary: Here comes the next contestantIs that your hand on my girlfriend?Is that your hand?I wish you'd do it againI'll watch you leave here limpingI wish you'd do it againI'll watch you leave here limpingThere goes the next contestant





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic based off Nickelback's song "Next Contestant". It was written for my girl @nerd-girl-642 on Tumblr! If you want, you can follow me there as well not-that-kinda-gurl08 ! 
> 
> More to come! Please leave reviews! I love to know how my readers feel! 
> 
> -NTKG

**_I judge by what she's wearing_ **

**_Just how many heads I'm tearing_ **

**_Off of assholes coming on to her_ **

****

Nevada watches Stephanie enter the bar, being fashionably late as usual. She always found small ways to push his buttons if he neglected her for too long for work. She also like to make him sweat and suffer. The dress she wore was all he needed to confirm that. A sleek red number that hugged every curve he loved to claim for his own. A dress that was so short if she moved even an inch in the wrong way, everyone would see her panty choice for the day. Him being fairly certain it was commando. He quickly downed the glass of bourbon he was holding and watched her.

 

**_Each night seems like it's getting worse_ **

**_And I wish she'd take the night off_ **

**_So I don't have to fight off Every asshole coming on to her_ **

**_I_ ** **_t happens every night she works_ **

 

Nevada allowed her to work here to get her out of the house. It was a place he felt certain she would be safe, but she didn’t take it very seriously at all. The other employees tolerated her indiscretions because he gave them no other choice. He was growing tired of her game, however, as he watched the 3rd man she came in contact with wrap his arm around her, fingers splaying across her hip-his hip. He ground his teeth together, his right hand Jacob, stepping close.

 

“Want me to handle it, Jefe?” He asks eyeing her as well. He waves his hand dismissively. If it gets much more out of hand, he would handle it.

**_They'll go and ask the DJ_ **

**_Find out just what would she say I_ **

**_f they all tried coming on to her_ **

**_Don't they know it's never going to work_ **

 

She casually dismisses the man with a smile and he exhales. However, she only replaces that single man with two more. He growls under his breath. She was trying his patience something fierce. These pendejos thought it was okay to touch her because she let them. What they didn’t understand was it wasn’t her place to give them that permission. He’d be damn if he shared with anyone. 

**_They think they'll get inside her_ **

**_With every drink they buy her_ **

**_As they all try coming on to her T_ **

**_his time somebody's getting hurt_ **

**_Here comes the next contestant_ **

He watches as two different men hand her a drink on each side. Stephanie knew better than to take drinks from strangers. So much could happen. People use her to get to him. They could drug her and she’d never know until it was too late. He watches her take them flirtatiously. She sits one down gently and holds one, pretending to sip it. _Good girl_. He had almost relaxed when a particularly rowdy drunk came up behind her, grabbing both her hips and grinding himself against her. The growl that escaped his lips was feral and filled with anger. He stands quickly and is by her side in a second.

**_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_ **

**_Is that your hand?_ **

**_I wish you'd do it again_ **

**_I_ ** **_'ll watch you leave here limping_ **

 

Nevada doesn’t even say a word as he jerks the man back from her by his hair. Jacob quickly inserts himself between Stephanie and the fight as a crack sounds through the space, almost louder than the music, as Nevada smashes a beer bottle over his head. He wasn’t even worth his waste of spoken threats. He scoops him back up, hot blood coating his fingers. He lets out another laugh before punching the man in the same place he’d just cut open repeatedly. The drunk flailed about miserably, trying to fight him off.

**_I wish you'd do it again I_ **

**_'ll watch you leave here limping_ **

**_There goes the next contestant_**  


He drops the man to the floor and delivers several swift kicks to his abdomen. Stephanie watches, chewing on her lip. He hits him one last time for good measure and turns to Jacob.

 

“Take out the trash.” He states, before wiping his bloody hands on a nearby napkin and slinking his arm around Stephanie’s waist, tugging her to the VIP.

 

“You think your funny, mi amor?” He whispers in her ear as they walk. She sighs loudly. “It’s your fault that boy won’t make it home tonight. Well, any other night either.” He laughs harshly.

 

“I could have handled him myself. Without you going all crazy.” She comments, a pout gracing her face.

 

“You seemed like you were handling it just fine when all that stood between you and his dick in what belongs to me was two pieces of fabric. “ He growls, increasing his grip on her waist, as he plops down into his previously occupied chair, pulling her onto his lap.

 

“I’m not a piece of meat, Nevada.” Stephanie reminds him, scolding tone clear.

 

“Your whatever I want you to be. You belong to me. Lo entiendes? “ He growls, slipping one finger underneath her dress, sliding it carefully up her already soaking slit. “Such a naughty girl. No panties and soaking wet. “

 

“Nevada..” She hisses, half moan, half scolding. “Were in public.” He chuckles removing his finger and pushing her up, swatting her backside.

 

“Go get me a beer, carino.” He commands. She sighs, and adjusts her dress walking towards the bar.

 

**_I even fear the ladies_ **

**_They're cool but twice as crazy_ **

**_Just as bad for coming on to her_ **

**_Don't they know it's never going to work_ **

 

She strolls up to the bar, where the female bartender approaches her. She is dressed in leather, much like Nevada, but much more revealing. Her breasts are barely covered by her skimpy top and Stephanie finds her eyes  glancing at them quickly before looking to her eyes.

 

“Hey doll, what can I get ya?” She asks, reaching forward to touch her hand, which was splayed on the bar. Stephanie smiles at her warmly, moving her hand to adjust her dress again.

 

“Two beers please. And place them on Trullijo’s tab.” She instructs. The girl nods and quickly fills the order, handing them to her, her fingers brushing hers again.

 

“If you ever get tired of Mr. High and Mighty, hit me up. Maybe I can teach you a few things.” She says winking before turning away from her. Stephanie feels her cheeks blush as she turns and heads back towards the VIP.

 

Nevada rolls his eyes as he watches the exchange between the two women. As hot as a threesome sounded, he still didn’t feel like sharing.

**_Each time she bats an eyelash_ **

**_Somebody's grabbing her ass_ **

**_Everyone keeps coming on to her_ **

**_This time somebody's getting hurt_ **

**_Here comes the next contestant_ **

****

She is almost to the VIP section when a man steps in front of her, nursing his own beer. She tries to side step him to finish making her way to Nevada, but he blocks her path again.

 

“Excuse me.” She says politely.

 

“I’ve been watching you all night.” He states with a smile. “I’ve decided I want you to accompany me back to my house.” He says loosening the tie around his neck. He is dressed very professionally. Maybe a lawyer or something.

 

“I’m sorry sugar. I’m already here with someone.” She tries to explain, glancing at Nevada over his shoulder, praying he’s distracted. However, she is met with his disapproving gaze.

 

“I bet I can show you a better time than whoever he is. I’ll make you come so many times you won’t be able to see straight.” He says, stepping closer, voice dropping lower with his promises.

 

“Really darling. I can’t. He’s waiting.” She tries again. “I’m sorry.” He rolls his eyes, as he steps aside, granting her the exit she needs. As she walks past his hand reaches out and grabs her left ass cheek roughly. She yelps before she can stop herself and her eyes quickly cut to Nevada who is now beside her.   
  


**_I'm hating what she's wearing_ **

**_Everybody here keeps staring_ **

**_Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve_ **

**_This time somebody's getting hurt_ **

**_Here comes the next contestant_ **

 

Nevada jerks the man’s hand away from your ass and quickly punches him twice. The man stumbles backwards.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you pendejos tonight? Fuck!” He growls, punching the man again as he falls to the floor. “You see that?” He asks loudly, pointing to Stephanie. “THAT belongs to me! Understand? MINE!” He shouts, kicking the man roughly.

 

Stephanie sighs as she is backed away from the fight by Jacob once again. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He’s really gonna be pissed now. Fuck. She takes a seat in the chair previously occupied by Nevada and watches, almost lazily, as he beats the hell out of the man in front of him.

 

The crowd has parted as Nevada drags him to the door himself and throws his limp body out on the street.

**_I wish you'd do it again_ **

**_Each night seems like it's getting worse_ **

**_I_ ** **_wish you'd do it again_ **

**_T_ ** **_his time somebody's getting hurt_ **

 

He turns back to the remaining occupants of the bar, as he wipes the blood off his hands for the second time that night.

 

“Anyone else need a refresher in keeping their hands off what belongs to me?” He asks, loud enough for the people around him to hear. Several men back up, a few shaking their heads.

 

“Good. The next time, I won’t waste my time with the beat down.” He growls, tugging his jacket back behind his pistol so it’s on clear display. “Me entiendes?” He asks, not really waiting for an answer as he walks back to the VIP and tugs Stephanie to her feet.

 

“Come on. Were leaving.” He states. “Time to take you home.” He wraps his arm around her roughly. “I think you need a refresher in exactly who you belong too.” He growls, voice low in her ear a shiver passing through her body.

**_There goes the next contestant_ **

 

****


End file.
